bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki Política Comunitária
Esta página articula o que é adequado e o que não é adequado para a comunidade. Não somos oficial e não temos contato direto com o elenco, produtores e etc. Qualquer comentário direcionado à um ator não será respondido. Artigos * Devem ser feitas distinções entre Teorias e Fatos. Artigos normalmente são dispostos apenas de Fatos. Para Teorias, você deve utilizar a aba específica, que localiza-se na parte superior do artigo. ** Se na página não houver uma página de "Teorias", sinta-se a vontade para criá-lo você mesmo. ** Algumas vezes sua especulação ou interpretação dos fatos pode estar equivocada. Entretanto, evite os colocar eles entre os fatos, e os mantenha separados. Lembre-se de que a Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki é primeiramente uma enciclopédia de fatos de Bella and the Bulldogs. ** Argumentos sobre o que é teoria ou fato devem ser discutidos na página de discussão do artigo, mas usualmente é necessário um senso em comum para diferenciá-los. Tipicamente, se terminou uma discussão sobre se algo é fato ou teoria, provavelmente pertence a seção de teoria . Editando artigos * Tente sempre manter informações organizadas e fáceis de ler, organize as imagens de forma que não atrapalhe a leitura e o alinhamento do texto. ** Adicione subtítulos se necessário para dividir o artigo em seções. Se você quiser adicionar algo ao artigo, edite o subtítulo ao em vez do artigo todo(isto pode te ajudar a evitar erros). Se você quiser adicionar uma seção, pense antes onde ficará melhor posicionada de acordo com o texto - você não deve simplesmente adicioná-la no final do texto. Tenha certeza de que a nova seção ficará entre as seções Fatos e Teorias. * Não se sinta dono de suas edições - se sua edição é deletada ou mudada, esta é a natureza dos wikis. Uma vez que você adiciona algo a uma artigo, o conteúdo não é mais "seu", ele pertence a todo o site e pode ser mudado por qualquer usuário. ** Nunca brigue por causa de uma edição ou comentário feito por você. Se você sente que deve guardar/remover certa informação, discuta sobre isto na página de discussão do artigo, ou deixe uma mensagem educada na página de discussão do usuário envolvido. * Use a função Mostrar Pré-Visualização antes de salvar alguma alteração. ** Ele se encontra entre o botão "salvar" e "Mostrar Alterações". Pré-Visualize antes de salvar para revisar suas modificações, confira a formatação e os links. * Edite o artigo inteiro se isso é o que você quer fazer, já que lhe permite editar seções diferentes de uma mesma página. Poupando trabalho. * Marque a checkbox Edição menor quando for apropriado. ** Se você esta corrigindo um erro gramatical, uma palavra, adicionando/alinhando parágrafos e predefinições, alinhando parágrafos, ou algo parecido, marque suas modificações como "edição menor". Isto serve para dizer que você não mudou o conteúdo do artigo, somente fez alguns retoques. * Use o Sumário quando você estiver fazendo uma edição, adicionando o porquê de sua edição. É melhor para conferir a diferença e mais informativo para os usuários que estão olhando as "Mudanças Recentes". Blog O blog é uma maneira de interagir na Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki, porém existem algumas poucas regras. *Os posts não podem conter spoilers, ou seja, eventos futuros. Respeite quem não gosta de lê-los. *Os posts e comentários não podem conter qualquer tipo de discriminação à qualquer pessoa e/ou organização. *Tente, ao máximo, criar posts e comentários úteis. Posts inúteis correm risco de serem apagados. *Anúncio não-autorizado não será tolerado. Spoilers Os spoilers na Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki estão limitados: *Nas informações dadas no comunicado à imprensa da Nickelodeon apenas no artigo da temporada em progresso, de seus respectivos episódios e nos artigos de novos atores (limitado ao nome do personagem que esse irá interpretar). *Em nomes de episódios ainda não-exibidos não são considerados spoilers, assim como suas centralidades, porém só serão adicionados se proverem de uma fonte confiável. Spoilers também não são permitidos em blogs. Ao colocar um spoiler em qualquer página quebrando a política acima, tenha a consciência de que poderá ter sua conta cancelada. Se tiver dúvidas, contate um dos administradores. Citando Fontes *Para assegurar que aquela informação postada num artigo não é meramente especulativa, devem ser citada as fontes. Isto permite aos usuários saber a a veracidade dos artigos e facilitar a distinção de uma informação falsa ou meramente Teórica. *Tente não usar frases como "Os produtores disseram..." ou "Os escritores indicaram" - sempre aponte uma citação dita em algum podcast ou entrevista. Páginas de Discussão * Para deixar uma mensagem à algum usuário, vá a sua devida página de discussão, e clique na aba "+". * Use subtítulos para facilitar a organização e leitura de seu comentário. ** Como nos artigos, use subtítulos se você achar que o que vai dizer se difere totalmente do que foi dito no subtítulo anterior, a não ser que queira responder o subtítulo anterior ou fazer algum comentário. * Adicione sua assinatura/nome de usuário após fazer algum comentário em páginas de discussão. ** É o segundo botão da direita pra esquerda da barra de edições acima. Na caixa de edição, vai aparecer: --~~~~ Porém, uma vez que você pré-visualiza ou salva, esses tracinhos vão ficar +/- assim: --z0n3 18:48, 2 September 2006 (PST) * Quando algo é assinado, nenhum outro usuário pode modificar o que foi escrito. ** Não importa quão ruim é a gramática, não importa o quanto você não aceita - foi assinado por outra pessoa, e você não pode mudar. ** E não se deve apagar o conteúdo da mesma. A Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki não é uma página de relacionamentos, na qual você pode ler, responder e apagar as mensagens/recados quando quiser. Note que sua página de usuário e de discussão, são sim de sua propriedade e direito, mas as mensagens de outros usuários assinadas, não. * Mantenha a ordem nas discussões. ** Não adicione qualquer coisa no meio de comentários, a não ser que seja seu. Isso torna o comentário mais fácil de ler e deixa-o em sua ordem cronológica. ** Quando for responder ou fazer um comentário numa página de discussão, adicione um ":" antes de escrever. Isto faz com que a leitura fique mais fácil. Como saber se eu recebi uma mensagem? E se passar despercebido? Calma! Todo wiki, ao recebermos uma nova mensagem, uma barra amarela surgirá no topo da página (seja lá qual for) nos dizendo que temos uma nova mensagem. Veja a mensagem, e a barra sumirá em seguida. Bloqueio/Banimento * A Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki tem tolerância zero com vandalismo/spam. ** Os usuários envolvidos serão banidos, por tempo indefinido. * Cometer erros é permitido, mas cometer o mesmo repetidamente resultará em uma advertência e se persistir, uma suspensão ou ban. ** Como dito anteriormente, se algumas de suas mudanças forem revertidas, não as faça novamente. Use a discussão das páginas para explicar o que e porque quer fazer. Uso correto da página de discussão do usuário Outro tipo de página de discussão é a do usuário. Este claro não é tão regulado como os dos artigos, que os usuários usam para conversar, postar questões, idéias, etc. Entretanto, mesmo sendo a parte mais privada da Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki, nós ainda devemos citar alguns pontos: # Linguagem ofensiva não será tolerada. Exemplos disso são notados quando os usuários cometem erros inocentes, e os outros ridicularizam eles. Uma nota amigável explicando por que foi feita uma reversão de algo que a pessoa escreveu ou dando um aviso de que é necessário mudar o que ela escreveu serão aceitos. O contrário resultará em uma advertência. E finalmente, tem que ser totalmente explicado que a forma com que os usuários usam em sua página de discussão é definida por eles. Por exemplo, depois de receber alguma mensagem, alguns usuários respondem em suas próprias páginas, enquanto outros respondem na página de discussão do usuário que fez o comentário. Alguns aspectos de como o usuário usa sua página de discussão é baseada em suas preferências, e isto não é necessariamente um uso errado da mesma. Seja Legal * Isto deveria ser auto-explicativo. Nenhum usuário, não importa se você é um administrador ou um membro de longa data, deve insultar ou ofender outros editores, mesmo tendo a razão. Isto pode resultar numa grande advertência ou até um ban. A Bella and the Bulldogs Wiki é baseada no trabalho em equipe, mantendo o respeito para com qualquer usuário estando certo ou errado. Modelo de política da iCarly Wiki.